Forever
by MarsBar65
Summary: Emily is shot. JJ thinks it's her fault. Will this force JJ to tell Emily how she really feels? Or will she let her feeling live in silence forever? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

One

"EMILY!" JJ screams as she hears the shot go off and watches her friend fall to the ground.

Turning to the unsub JJ raises her gun. Pulling the trigger twice in pure anger she hits him square in the chest. She runs over to him and checks his pulse. He's dead. She grabs his gun and runs over to Emily.

She puts the gun down beside her and looks down at Emily. "Emily, I'm calling 911. Keep looking at me. Do not close you're eyes." JJ says.

She grabs her phone and dials 911 as fast as she can and puts the phone to her ear.

"_911 what is you're emergency?" _The operator asks.

"This is special agent Jennifer Jareau with the FBI I need an ambulance at the end of Potomac Avenue. NOW!" JJ practically screams at the dispatcher.

"_Okay ma'am calm down. I am sending an ambulance they will be right there." _The operator says.

JJ hangs up the phone and looks down at Emily. "JJ. P-p-put p-pressure on t-the w-wound the b-b-bullet went r-r-right through." Emily stutters. JJ nods and looks down at Emily's stomach. Putting her right hand on top of her friend and her left under she tightens her grip a little bit and watches Emily wince.

"Okay Em, I want you to look at me. Do not close you're eyes." JJ says.

A minute later an ambulance is pulling up and two EMT's are getting out of it.

Running to the back the doors swing open and they wheel a gurney over to us

"What's her name?" One of the paramedics asks.

"Special Agent Emily Prentiss. The bullet went right through." JJ says.

The paramedic nods. "Let's get her on the backboard. Please step back." She says.

Once they get her onto the gurney JJ follows the three of them to the ambulance. "I'm coming with you." She says.

The paramedic nods and JJ gets in.

They pull into the hospital a few minutes later and unload Emily. Pushing the gurney into the hospital a doctor and two nurses meet them at the door. "Special Agent Emily Prentiss, one shot to the lower abdomen, bullet went straight through." The paramedic says.

The doctor nods and turns to the nurses. "Get her into OR 3." He says.

The nurses nod and take the gurney from the paramedics.

JJ watches as her friend is wheeled into surgery and she grabs her phone and dials Hotch's number.

"_What's up JJ?" _Hotch asks.

"Prentiss, got shot, we're at the hospital." JJ cries.

"_We'll be right there JJ try to calm down a little bit." _Hotch says.

"Okay." JJ says.

Ten minutes later Hotch, Rossi, Reid, and Garcia walk through the doors of the hospital over to JJ.

"JJ what happened?" Rossi asks.

"I-I don't know, one minute she was standing and then I heard the shot and saw her go down. God I just hope she's gonna be okay." JJ says.

Rossi wraps her in a hug. "Come on JJ. It's Prentiss. She's gonna be fine." He says.

Two hours, and a lot of crying, worrying and pacing, later the doctor comes out of the OR.

"Family of Emily Prentiss?" He asks.

JJ stands up immediatley. "Yes." She says. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Ms. Prentiss' heart stopped, twice, and she lost a lot of blood but she is going to be fine yes." He says.

"Oh thank god." JJ sighs. "When can we see her?" She asks.

"Right now if you like but only one person at a time." He says.

JJ turns to look at the team. "You go on in JJ. We can see her later." Garcia says.

"Thanks guys." JJ says.

Turning to the doctor she nods and he leads her into Emily's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Emily looks nothing like she did two hours ago when JJ watched her being wheeled away. Now she has tubes all over her face, she's hooked up to a heart monitor and a few other machines that JJ doesn't know the names of.

"I'll be in to check on her in a little while." The doctor says.

"Alright." JJ replies turning to the doctor, who nods and leaves the room.

JJ puts her coat down on the table in the corner of the room and grabs the chair. Quietly dragging it over to the bed she sits down. Looking at the older agent she realizes how beautiful this woman truly is to her. Even like this. Taking one of Emily's hands in her own she gently kisses the back of her hand.

"How did I let this happen to you?" She whispers, laying her head down on the side of the bed.

After a while JJ starts to relax and allows herself to sleep.

When she wakes she feels somebody slowly rubbing her knuckles. Raising her head a little bit she sees Emily, who is awake and smiling down at her.

JJ almost jumps out of her seat at the sight of the brunette staring down at her. Leaning over her she wraps her in a hug. "Oh thank god." She says. "How long have you been awake?"

Emily smiles. "Long enough to know you talk in your sleep."

"What time is it?" JJ asks.

"Three." Emily says.

"I've been asleep for an hour." JJ says.

Emily nods. "JJ, you can stop hugging me now."

JJ immediately lets go. "Right sorry." She says.

Sitting back down in the chair JJ takes Emily's hand in her own again and just smiles. "I'm gonna go tell the team you're awake." She says.

Emily nods and watches as JJ walks out of the room. _"_Once I get out of this damn place, she's mine. I hope." Emily whispers.

JJ opens the doors to the emergency waiting room and finds everybody sitting, waiting for her.

As soon as she lays eyes on JJ, Garcia springs out of her chair. "What happened? Is she okay? Is she awake? When can we go see her?" She asks.

"Garcia, calm down." JJ says. "Emily is fine, yes she's awake and you can go see her but be aware, I am _not_ leaving her side until she is walking around normally again." She says turning to Hotch, who just nods in understanding. Hotch and Garcia are the only ones who know about the way JJ feels about Emily.

"Can I go in with you JJ?" Garica asks.

"Don't ask me. You guys figure it out. She is in room 325." JJ says turning to walk back through the doors.

Finding her way back into Emily's room wasn't as difficult as JJ thought it would be considering all of the twists and turns and corners and hallways she had to walk through.

When she enters the room she finds Emily eating a small cup of Jell-O. She looks up and smiles at JJ.

"You want some? I'm not a huge Jell-O fan." She says.

"No thanks, you should eat it." JJ says.

About a minute later Garcia is knocking on the door and sticking her head in.

"JJ, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asks.

JJ nods and stands up.

Walking out of the room she can almost feel Emily's eyes on the back of her pants.

Closing the door behind her she looks at Garcia. "What's up?" JJ asks.

"Have you told her yet?" Garcia asks.

JJ shakes her head. "No and I don't think I'm going to." JJ says.

"What? Why?" Garcia asks shocked.

"Because of today Garcia." JJ says.

"What do you mean because of today?" Garcia asks still shocked but with a little bit of confusion.

"Today I realized that I cant get to attached. I realized that as long as she is in the FBI I could lose her at any second. So not being with her and losing her seems less painful." JJ says.

"Jennifer Jareau you are absolutely the most insane person I have ever met!" Garcia whisper yells.

Now JJ is the confused one. "What?" She asks.

"JJ do you honestly think that not ever being able to kiss her or hold her is gonna make possibly losing her less painful?" Garcia asks.

JJ shakes her head. "I guess not." She says.

"Good now run on in there and tell her how you feel." Garcia says turning JJ towards the door and giving her a little shove towards it.

JJ takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Walking over to the side of the bed JJ says "Em, there's something I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

JJ'S P.O.V

Emily looks up at me and smiles. _God those eyes are torture. _I think.

"What's up JJ?" She asks me.

I'm not sure what's going on in my brain at this particular moment or if there is even anything going on. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I close my mouth and lean down, capturing Emily's lips with my own. Kissing her, is everything I imagined. The need for air eventually overtakes me and I pull back. "I love you Emily, I'm in love with you." I say.

She is silent.

I reach down and hold her hand. "Em, say something."

She looks up at me and squeezes my hand. "I love you too." She says.

"You do?" I ask, half surprised, half relieved.

She nods. "Yeah, for a long time."

I sit on the edge of her bed. Wrapping her in a hug I say "I didn't think you felt the same way."

I can feel tears burning in the backs of my eyes threatening to spill out. I let go of Emily. She sees it. I know she does. My eyes are glossy. Ready to cry. Emily sits up a bit. She winces. "JJ, what's wrong?" She asks me.

"Emily, your in the hospital. Because of me." I say.

She shakes her head. "Come here." She says.

I scoot up closer to her. Wrapping me in a hug she says "this is not you're fault. If anything it's mine. I should have been wearing a vest."

I nuzzle my nose into the crook of her neck. "Yeah you should have." I say.

I guess we don't notice Garcia walk into the room cause next thing I know she is wrapping her arms around us "you guys are so cute."

"Pen, can't breath." I say.

"Oh sorry." She says standing up.

I sit up straight. Putting one hand on Emily's thigh I smile. She puts a hand on top of mine and starts slowly rubbing my knuckles with her thumb.

"How ya feelin?" Garcia asks.

I look at Emily. "Like I want to get out of here. I hate hospitals." She says.

"I don't think anybody really likes hospitals, Em." I say laughing a little bit.

She nods. "'That's probably true."

Right then the doctor walk into the room. "Good to see your awake Agent Prentiss."

"Yeah, great, now when can I leave?"

"When your wound has healed a little bit more probably by Friday. The bullet didn't hit anything major, it barley hit anything at all it went through about a half an inch away from the side of your body. You were extremely lucky." He says.

Garcia stands up. "I'm gonna go." She says.

"See ya later Pen." I say as she walks out of the room.

The doctor turns to me. "If you wouldn't mind Agent Jareau I need to ask Agent Prentiss a few questions."

I nod. Standing up I feel Emily's arm block me. "She stays."

I turn to face her. "Em, it's fine, I can go." I say.

She turns to face the doctor. "Anything you have to say she can hear."

I sit back down and Emily puts her arm around my waist and pulls me closer to her.

"Very well then. It seems you have never been here before Agent Prentiss so I am going to ask you a few things about yourself."

"Alright." Emily says.

"Date of Birth."

"October 12 1970." She says.

"Any medical history?"

"No."

"Emergency Contact number one."

"Jennifer Jareau." She says

"Number two?" He asks.

"Elizabeth Prentiss." She says.

"Okay. If I have anymore questions I'll let you know." He says turning to walk out of the room.

After the door is shut I turn to face Emily. "You put me as you're emergency contact?" I ask.

She nods. "Yeah its not like my mother is going to be able to drop everything and run to my side every time I'm hospitalized." She says.

I look at her. "Em, don't say that. I don't want to think about that." I say.

She looks at me and wraps me in a hug again. "I'm sorry." She says.

Taking her arms from around me she places her right hand on my cheek and kisses me softly.

"I love you JJ." She says.

I smile and wrap my arms around her. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Emily's P.O.V

I wake up and feel JJ cuddled up to my back with one arm around my waist. Slowly I open my eyes and see somebody sitting in the chair beside the bed. Hotch. I roll over and look at JJ. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Moving closer to her I gently kiss her lips, not moving until she wakes up. When she finally does wake up she doesn't move, doesn't open her eyes, just smiles and kisses me back.

Pulling away she opens her eyes and smiles. "Good morning." She says.

I smile and put my arm around her waist. "Yes it is." I say leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Ladies, I'm happy for you, I really am but I'm sitting right here." Hotch says.

I watch JJ laugh a little bit and I smile. I roll over and say "sorry Hotch."

"It's alright. Oh and JJ?" He says.

JJ sits up and crosses her legs behind me, keeping her hand on my side I feel her start to rub my back a little bit with the other. "What's up Hotch?" She asks.

"It's about time." He says.

"I know." She says.

I smile a little bit.

Hotch looks down at me. "How ya feeling Prentiss?" He asks.

I roll onto my back. I feel less pain than I did yesterday. I turn my head to look at Hotch. "A lot better than yesterday." I say.

"Good." Hotch says.

"How long have you been in here?" JJ asks.

"Long enough. I'm gonna go now though. I think Rossi, Reid and Morgan are gonna come by later." He says.

I nod. "Okay. See you later."

I watch Hotch walk out of the room and turn my head to face JJ and smile. She smiles back at me. "How are you really feeling Em?" She asks.

"Like I said, I'm feeling better than I did yesterday." I say.

She nods. Moving her hand from my hip to place it over the gauze on my wound she says "tell me if this hurts."

I nod.

Placing her hand over the bandages she puts a little bit of pressure on the wound. "JJ what are you doing?" I ask.

"Just looking." She says leaning down to kiss me.

Smiling she moves the hand that's on the wound down to my hip and lays down on her side, next to me. I roll onto my side and wrap my arm around her waist. "I love you." I say.

JJ smiles. "I love you too." She says moving forward a bit to kiss me.

Pulling back I yawn, which earns a little giggle from JJ. "You tired Em?" She asks.

I nod. Pulling me closer to her she kisses the top of my head. "Go to sleep." She says as I nuzzle into her.

I know its a little bit shorter than usual but I havent had that much time to write today. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

xoxo Mars


	5. Chapter 5

Five

JJ'S P.O.V

I open my eyes and see Emily staring back at me. "How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"I don't know, but Morgan was here earlier and I think Reid was here sometime last night. I woke up to somebody closing the door.." Emily says.

I nod. "Okay has Rossi been here?" I ask.

She smiles. "I found this stuck to you earlier." She says holding up a note.

_JJ, Emily,_

_I was here around 9;00 and you were still sleeping, I wanted to see how you're doing but I guess that's gonna have to wait until later._

_-Rossi_

I let out a little laugh and put the note on the table behind me. "Good morning." I say.

Smiling Emily leans forward and kisses me. Pulling back I realize something is sitting on the table. I turn my head and realize there is a tray sitting on the table. "Em, your breakfast is here." I say. She nods. "I haven't eaten anything since that Jell-o a few days ago." She says.

"Yeah I know, which is why you are going to eat something." I say, swinging my legs off of the bed. Putting my feet on the floor I realize my shoes are off. _Oh well_. I think.

I walk over to the table and grab the strip of paper that tells us what Emily is about to eat. "Pancakes." I say grabbing the tray.

"Pancakes?" She asks sitting up a little bit.

I nod. "Yes Emily. Pancakes." I say.

I walk over to her and put the tray down on the table beside the bed. "You eat this, I'm gonna sit here and wake up." I say.

She shakes her head. "Do you want some?" She asks opening the tray.

"No, Em, I'm not really that hungry." I say. Okay I lied but it's not a huge lie, she needs to eat. I'm fine.

Right as she picks up the fork the doctor walks into the room. "Good morning Agent Prentiss, how are you feeling?" He asks.

Emily puts her fork down and smiles. "I'll feel a lot better once I am out of this place." She says.

He smiles. "Well then your good morning is about to turn into a great morning. Your wound is healing nicely so I have decided to let you go home early. On one condition. You have to stay with somebody full time until you have been cleared for duty." He says.

I look up. "She can stay with me." I say.

The doctor looks to me and nods. "Let me go finish off the paperwork and then you can go."

"Thank you." I say as he walks out of the room.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and send a text to Hotch.

_Hey, Emily is able to go home but she has to stay with somebody until she's been cleared. She needs full time care for at least a month, and I was wondering if that could be my vacation time, since she is gonna be staying with me. -JJ_

I look over the text before hitting the send button. I barley have a chance to get my phone into my pocket before it starts buzzing.

_Go ahead JJ, she needs you right now, I'll drop by your place later. -Hotch_

_Okay, thanks Hotch- JJ_

I put my phone down and look at Emily. "I have a month to nurse you back to health." I say.

Her eyes go wide. A month Jen? You are gonna let me stay with you for a month?" She asks me.

I nod. "That was my plan." I say.

The doctor walks back in with some paperwork for us to sign and says we can go. Putting Emily in a wheelchair to get her to the front door is difficult but we finally manage to do you and I help her to the car.

She gets in the passenger side of my car (which Morgan brought to me) and closes the door.

I walk around and get in the other side. Placing a hand on her thigh as I start the car I smile as I feel her hand on top of mine. I turn to look at her. "I love you." I say.

She looks at me and smiles. "I love you too.

* * *

I know I promised this chapter would be longer than the last one but seeing as it's midnight and I my brain like stopped thinking properly I had to stop.

But seriously, the next chapter will be longer.

xoxo- Mars


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Emily's P.O.V

JJ puts the car in park and gets out. Coming around to my side of the car she opens the door. "Did you get your seat belt undone?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No." I say quietly.

She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Can you get it off?" She asks.

I nod. "I think so." I say.

I reach my left hand down and undo the seat belt.

"How well can you walk?" She asks.

"I'm not sure." I say.

"Try. I'll catch you if you fall." She says.

I nod. Slowly I swing my legs out of the car and slide down the seat, letting my feet touch the ground. I feel less pain than yesterday but it still hurts. A lot. "Agh, JJ, help." I say putting one hand on my side where it hurts the most. Within a second she has her arms securely around me, guiding me into her house.

I put my bag down on the floor by the door and look up at JJ. She tightens her grip on me a little bit and says "do you want to go to the bed or the couch?"

"It doesn't matter." I say.

"Okay." She says starting to slowly move towards the bedroom.

I take a few steps and stop. "Jen, it hurts." I say

She turns to look at me. "How much do you weigh?" She asks.

I look at her, confused.

"How much do you weigh Emily?" She asks again.

"One fifty, I think." I say.

She nods. "Don't move."

"Alright." I say.

Before I know whats happening my feet are lifted off of the floor and JJ carries me into the bedroom. Gently putting me down on the bed she smiles. "One fifty my ass, more like one thirty five." She says.

I smile. "Do you have a pair of pajama pants that I can borrow?" I ask.

She nods. "I wanna look at the bandages, them." She says standing up.

"JJ." I say.

She turns around. "What's up?" She asks.

"I need help. I can't stand, never mind bend over." I say shyly.

JJ walks over to me. Bending over she helps me stand up and lean against the wall.

"Can you undo your pants?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No." I whisper.

She puts her hands on my hips, stepping closer to me. "Emily, you got shot. It's okay to ask for help." She says. Leaning forward she gently kisses me and looks down to undo my pants.

"Okay when I tell you to I want you to put your hand on my shoulder and lift your right leg." She says.

"Okay." I say.

She pushes my jeans down my legs slowly and says "okay lift your right leg for a second."

I lift my foot about two inched off of the floor and JJ slides my foot out of them. "Okay. Same thing, other foot." She says turning to my left foot.

She finally gets my left foot out after a few tries and puts my jeans on her dresser. "Okay. I'm gonna lie you down on the bed so I can look at the bandages." She says.

I nod. Putting my arm around her I slowly walk the three steps to the bed and lay down on my back.

Gently lifting my shirt she puts one hand on my stomach beside the wound. She looks up at me. "I'm gonna change that."

I nod. "Okay."

She walks out of the room to get the bandages and I close my eyes.

I must have drifted off because when I open my eyes JJ is putting the last piece of tape on the wound. "That was quick." I say.

"It's not that hard Em." JJ laughs.

"I know." I laugh.

"I'm just gonna grab my pillow and a blanket and go out to the couch." She says

"No, JJ. It's your bed, you don't have to sleep on the couch. I want you to stay." I say.

She turns around. "Are you sure?" She asks.

I nod.

"Let me go get changed then." She says. "Can you put the pants on?"

I nod. "Yeah, I just need help standing up." I say.

She nods and walk over to me. Putting her arm around my waist she grabs my legs and gently pulls them off of the bed.

She stands me up against the wall and turns to face me. She steps closer to me and places her hands on the wall beside my head. She leans forward, kissing me. I put my hands on her hips and kiss her back.

Pulling away she says "I'm gonna go get changed."

* * *

Chapter Seven Sneak Peek:

"You sure you got shot?" I ask giggling a little bit. She smiles. "Pretty sure." I put the clothes that I was wearing today in the hamper and walk over and climb under the covers.

"Jen, what's wrong?" She asks. "You could have been killed." I say. "I should have been faster." I say. "This is my fault."

"You're hurt Em." "I think I'll live." "We can't Em."

_She wouldn't. Would she? _

"I want to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So I finally got over this writer's block and got this written. Sorry for making y'all wait so long.**

**xoxo Mars**

* * *

Seven

JJ's P.O.V

I walk out of the bathroom to find Emily dressed and already on the bed. "You sure you got shot?" I asks giggling a little bit. She smiles. "Pretty sure."

I put the clothes I was wearing today in the hamper and walk over and climb under the covers.

I lie down beside Emily and turn off the lamp on the bedside table. She rolls onto her side a scoots closer to me and snuggles into my back, putting her arm around me. "Night Jen." I roll over and kiss her slowly. "Goodnight Emily." I say resting my forehead on hers. I wrap my arm around her and pull her body against mine.

I wake up and look at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning. That's just great.

I can't sleep so I start to think about what happened on Wednesday when Emily got shot.

She was going undercover as a lawyer and I was her assistant. Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Reid were back with Garcia. I was standing right there. Right there beside her and I let her get shot. She could have died.

I didn't realize I was crying until Emily opens her eyes and brings her hand to my face wiping the tears away with her thumb. "Jen, what's wrong?" She asks. I shake my head. "Nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I say. She lays her hand on my cheek. "Jennifer. You don't have to be sorry. If something's wrong I want to know." She says. "You could have been killed." I say. She shakes her head. "I should have been faster. Emily. This is my fault." I say. "JJ. This is not your fault. It will never be your fault. Please. Don't feel guilty." She says. "Can you do that for me? Please?" She asks. I nod. "I think so." I say. "Alright. Now, come here." She says moving her hand from my face to my hip. Actually, it's more like my ass, and pulls me closer to her. I didn't think I could get any closer to her. She smiles and kisses me. Moving her hand from my ass up my side, I squeak slightly when she gets to my stomach. She pulls back. "You're ticklish. I'm gonna have to remember that." She says with a devilish grin on her face. She puts her hand just about my hip and squeezes. I squeak again and she laughs. "Not funny Em." I say kissing her again. "Yes it is." She says as she moves her hand under my shirt. She moves her hand up to my breast and I gasp as she grabs a nipple, rolling it in between her thumb and index finger. "Emily. Emily. God Emily. Stop." I say, breathlessly. She stops, but doesn't move her hand. "You're hurt Em." I say. "JJ." She says. "I think I'll live." I put my hand on the one she has on my breast and turn to look at her. "We can't Em. Not while you're hurt." I say. She nods. "Okay. Goodnight JJ." She says. "Night Emily."

After about five minutes I feel Emily start to move her hand. Not like she's going to move it off of my breast though. She wouldn't. Would she? She moves her hand so she can just touch my nipple. Gently rubbing it, making me moan. I have to get her to stop. "Emily. Em. Please. God. Please. Stop." I say. She does as she's told and moves her hand back up to cup my breast. I put my hand back where it was on top of hers and take a deep breath, trying to clear my brain. "Emily. We can't. You have no idea how much I want this. How much I want you, but right now, I'm not going to let you. Alright?" I ask. She nods. "Alright. Night JJ." She says leaning over to kiss me. "Night Em."

* * *

Chapter Eight Sneak Peek:

"Emily Prentiss. I swear."

"We gotta get up." She says moving away from me. "Do we have to?"

"Well, we don't have to.

I take another step and catch my foot on the couch, and start to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's short, but it's an update anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Eight

Emily's P.O.V

I wake up with my hand still on JJ's breast and one of my legs between hers, pressing up against her center. I move my leg to get more comfortable and smile when I get a moan in response. I do it again. Another moan. I do it one more time. This time along with the moan JJ's eyes open and she grabs me and pulls me down close to her. "Emily Prentiss. I swear." She says. I smile. "I didn't know that." I say, moving my leg a little more quickly. "Emily. I love you. But I'm not doing this while you are hurt. You have no idea how much I want to. But I can't. Not until there is no blood on those bandages." She says pointing down at my side. I look down. Damn. There is blood. "Okay." I say. "That doesn't mean I'm not gonna try." I say rolling onto my back so JJ can look at the bandages.

She gets up on her knees and sits down beside my stomach. She grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it up. She puts her hand on the bandage and presses down a little bit. "Does this hurt?" She asks. I nod. "A little bit." I say. She nods. "I'm gonna change the dressing okay?" She asks. "Alright."

She changes the dressing and lies back down beside me. I roll onto my side and put my hand on her stomach. After a second of just sitting there enjoying her company. I start to draw on her stomach. She giggles a little bit. "Emily." She laughs. "Emily stop." She says laughing even harder. I lay my hand flat on her stomach and smile. She moves closer to me and cuddles up against me. I wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me. "JJ." I say. She looks at me. Then looks away, cuddling into my breasts and wrapping her arm around me.

"We gotta get up." She says moving away from me. "Do we have to?" I ask. She nods. "Well, we don't have to. But we should." She says. I nod. "Come on. I'll make breakfast." I say. "No Emily. You're not standing." She says. I smile. "I'll stand. You just need to help me." I say. She nods. "I'm carrying you out there. Then you can stand. Okay?" She asks. I shake my head. "No. Just help me walk to the kitchen it's not that far." I say. She nods. "Alright. If it hurts tell me. Got it?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah."

I push myself up and swing my legs off the bed. JJ comes over and wraps one arm around my waist. "Alright. Ready?" She asks. I nod, and put my hands beside me and push myself off the bed.

"Does it hurt?" JJ asks as we take a step. I nod. "A little bit." I say. "Are you okay?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah."

We manage to get out to the living room in about five minutes. "JJ, we gotta stop for a second." I say. She nods. "Alright. Are you okay?" She asks. "Yeah, just gotta take a breath. Okay. I'm ready." I say.

I take another step and catch my foot on the couch, and start to fall.


End file.
